ft_rp_fated_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Cari Fidel
"I have nothing to say to you." Cari Fidel is one of the s-class mages of Black Fang. She's not known by her real name but rather by her nickname as The Scout. She received her nickname because of her job of selecting new mages, investigating situations and tracking down targets for Black Fang. Appearance Cari often changes appearance, either by normal means or with the help of transformation magic from one of the guildmembers of Black Fang. Due to this nobody ever recognizes her as The Scout, instead people only hear of her after she finished her job. Currently she has messy shoulderlength blond hair and clear blue eyes. She often wears dark green baggy pants with a black sleeveless shirt on it. Over the shirt she wears a black colored jacket with upstanding collar. Along with that she also carries three different magic staves on her back. Personality Cari is Black Fang's no.1 infiltration mage. She easily adjusts to several scenario's within a second and is known to be capable of keeping up an act for several years. She tends to easily win the trust of others with her cheery behaviour. Of course she is capable of having a different standard behaviour if that's proven to be more trustworthy than a cheery demeanor. During the day she lights at least one sigaret. History There is not much known about her history except for the fact that she was the very first of all the abducted children in Black Fang's history. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Magic and Magic items Abilities Thought Projection Magic: Cari is capable of creating a thought projection. This means she can make a copy of herself and control it while her real body is at a different location. She is also capable of creating a completely different image of herself in order to make sure nobody recognizes her when they see her real self. Gravity Magic: Gravity magic is Cari's main magic ability and allows her to manipulate gravity on the area or specific targets. Cari is capable of pushing or pulling away or towards her. *'Gravity's Area:' Cari increases the gravity of one area drastically, causing loose objects to be crushed into the ground. *'Gravity's Grasp: '''This ability allows Cari to grab someone with her gravity magic, holding the person or crushing him. *'Gravity's Shield:' If Cari does not want to use her Staff of Reflection to protect herself yet, she will use the gravity's shield. She surrounds herself with an area of increased gravity, causing any attack towards to be redirected towards the ground. *'Floating Steps:' Floating steps is an enhancement of Cari's movement. She decreases the gravity that applies to her and is capable of moving faster, jumping higher and even float in the air. This ability has once earned her the name of Sky Walker, as it enables her to actually walk through the sky. *'Black Hole:' With this ability Cari is capable of creating a miniature black hole which will suck in anything or anyone who can't resist the pull or is too closeby. Anything that comes in contact with the black hole will be shredded to pieces. *'Star's rotation:' An ability which allows Cari to select an object and give it the properties of a star. This means that the object itself will start moving in a oval motion and pull other objects towards it to circle around the manipulated object. Cari uses this to disable enemies or create a better environment for her to fight. She has already often used this ability in order to place her enemies in such a fashion that she can use a certain tactic to take them all out at once. '''Sealing Crystals': Cari is in possession of a set sealing crystals. She carries at least an amount of eight crystals with her. The sealing crystals are magic objects which she uses to trap other mages. When a mage is trapped within four sealing crystals, the mage's magic power is completely sealed off and any movement is also completely restricted. Three Magic Staves: Cari also carries three magic staves with her. The staves are strapped on her back when she doesn't hold them. Each staff has a different magic held within it. *'Staff of Teleportation:' This staff allows Cari to teleport between certain amounts of distance. She is uncapable of using this within battle and it's merely a tool to travel. She is also capable of teleporting someone else with the staff while she remains at the same location. *'Staff of Reflection:' The staff of reflection can be used both in offensive ways and defensive ways. The staff will conjure a shield, size can be determined by Cari herself, that reflects any magical or physical attack. When Cari concentrates she is also capable of actually controlling the attack she reflects. *'Dark Magic Staff:' The dark magic staff was originally in the possession of Black Fang guildmaster Saul. However, Cari is allowed to take and use this staff on her missions. The exact possibilities of this staff are unknown. Fighting Style: Cari caries blade-like weapons with her which she can strap to her arms. With these weapons she has a close combat fighting style. Along with this fighting style she is capable of using her magic and can create thought projection clones to give her an advantage. Cari is known to be very agile and is a deadly enemy in close combat. Trivia *Vi's character Quotes "I have nothing to say to you." Category:Mage